transuranic_elementsfandomcom-20200216-history
Binilunium
Binilinium, Bnu, is the temporary name for element 201. NUCLEAR What follows is based on a first-order, liquid-drop assessment of where the outer boundary of the nuclear world is. Assume cautious values for how many neutrons a nucleus with 201 protons can bind (high neutron dripline) and how few it can have before it fissions immediately regardless of how much the structure it can develop stabilizes it (low must-fission curve). Assume, too, that anything that lasts long enough so that protons and neutrons can be treated as particles rather than collections of quarks (is causal) might be a nucleus. Under these conditions, Bnu isotopes are theoretically possible between Bnu 558 and Bnu 889 (see "The Final Element", this wiki). Bnu 558 through Bnu 706 are expected to decay by beta emission if they don’t fission quickly. Above that value of A, the confident neutron dripline, drops may decay by neutron emission before they can fission. (Structural correction does not affect neutron emission.) Isotopes lighter than Bnu 586 need more than twice the structural correction energy needed to prevent fission in worst-case nuclei in the A = 480 region(1). Predicting whether or not the structure a nuclear drop can develop will allow it to survive for the 10^-14 sec required for it to bind an electron and so become an atomic nucleus is not usually possible at this time. Neutron shell closures have been predicted at N = 524, and 406(2),(3),(4). The isotope Bnu 725 requires 2.0 MeV of structural correction, but lies 2.5% above the confident dripline, which means isotopes between Bnu 715 and Bnu 730 are energetically favored but may decay by neutron emission. The isotope Bnu 607 requires 19 MeV of structural correction, which means it is unlikely to stabilize isotopes in the Bnu 597 to Bnu 612 band, but might do so in some cases. Long beta-decay half-lives are possible in this band, which may allow decay by alpha emission. Isotopes between Bnu 586 and Bnu 815 have some probability of existing. Outside this band, isotopes of Bnu are nearly impossible. ATOMIC Electron structure of Bnu has not been studied closely, but it is likely to differ significantly from the conventional orbitals found in lower-Z nuclei. While only the innermost electrons would be qualitatively different, other electrons are likely to be quantitatively different from those in lower-Z atoms. Bnu is also large enough that nuclear shape may have an effect on electron structure, which might cause different isotopes of Bnu to have different electronic structures. (That means it is no longer an element in the chemical sense.) Predictions of atomic or chemical properties of Bnu are risky. FORMATION Ions of this element may form when material from roughly 1 km depth is ejected from a disintegrating neutron star during a merger. It is probably impossible for lighter isotopes to form in this way. Fusion or multinucleon transfer reactions in the polar jets emanating from a neutron star or black hole might produce lighter isotopes, including those in the Bnu 715 to Bnu 730 and Bnu 597 to Bnu 612 bands. Quantities amount to a few atoms per star at best. REFERENCES 1. "Decay Modes and a Limit of Existence of Nuclei"; H. Koura; 4th Int. Conf. on the Chemistry and Physics of Transactinide Elements; Sept. 2011. 2. "Magic Numbers of Ultraheavy Nuclei"; V. Yu Denisov; Physics of Atomic Nuclei, v. 68, no. 7, pp 1133-1137; 2005. 3. “Search for Superheavy Elements Among Fossil Fission Tracks in Zircon”; J. Maly & D.R. Walz; Stanford Linear Accelerator Center publication SLAC-PUB-2554; July 1980. 4. “Single Particle Levels of Spherical Nuclei in the Superheavy and Extremely Superheavy Mass Region”; H. Koura and S. Chiba; Journal of the Physical Society of Japan; DOI 10.7566/JPSJ.82.014201; Jan. 2013. (12-06-19)